


ride home

by twomoles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and soft, ish? lmao, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomoles/pseuds/twomoles
Summary: from the prompt of:Person A lightly kissing Person B’s forehead as B falls asleep on A’s shoulder





	ride home

**Author's Note:**

> i tried and did something, i think i failed but have at it anyway aha 
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

With the gentle thrum of the car’s engine and some vaguely familiar trot song playing lowly on the radio, Yugyeom and Bambam’s drive home from schedules had the perfect background music.

It was just the two of them (including their manager as their driver but that’s in the fine print) sitting comfortably in the backseat with tired and worn demeanors. Tell tale signs of a hard day’s work. 

The sun was setting and its remaining rays filtered through the vehicle’s windows shrouding the two in an orange hued embrace, they were still a long ways away from home. Yugyeom briefly sentiments that it would be somewhat late once they arrive. 

“Hey, Yugyeom”

Yugyeom suddenly more awake than he was 5 seconds prior looks down towards his best friend who has already made their home on his shoulder.

“Good job today, you worked hard” Bambam sleepily says with a yawn

“You too, Bam. You too” Yugyeom softly murmurs whilst giving Bambam’s head a few light pats

He’s met with a slight noise of acknowledgment and then they’re back with the comfortable silence. The sun was almost completely gone now, nothing but the road ahead and the streetlights around them.

“Hey, Yugyeom?”

“Mhm?”

“Wake me up when we reach home, yeah?”

Yugyeom belatedly realises what Bambam just said and before he even has a chance to reply, he could already tell, from the even breathing and a heavier but more than welcome weight on his shoulder that he was out like a light. 

Bambam always was a quick sleeper. He found it so endearing, it made his resolve soften. Yugyeom loves Bambam with all his heart, if not more. 

Who’d he be without him? Yugyeom wouldn’t dare entertain the thought, he just can’t imagine it.

And in this space, within these four doors and the night sky slowly making itself feel at home, Yugyeom sneaks a look at his best friend and it only further solidifies a fact he’s come to terms with; he’s undeniably and irrevocably in love

But for that love to be reciprocated? Yugyeom doesn’t know when it’ll happen..no..if it’ll happen. And that’s fine, that’s alright. 

However, with an unvoiced wish and an amount of hopeful thoughts, Yugyeom seals the evening with a light peck to his best friend’s forehead. 

Soft, pure and slow. A kiss to signify acceptance but at the same time patience. He takes one last look at Bambam’s face, once more filled with so much love and decides that it wouldn’t hurt to join him in slumber. And so he follows suit shortly after.


End file.
